1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications systems.
2. Background Art
With bandwidth provided by cable modem and DSL services typically being 10 Mbps and higher, users are unable to take advantage of available bandwidth based on current connection parameters implemented by operating systems running on client devices (e.g. Personal Computers (PCs), wireless mobile devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, etc). Additionally, DOCSIS 3.0 systems (with downstream channel bonding) and Very high speed Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL) deployments are able to provide much higher bandwidth than 10 Mbps. However, end users are even less able to take advantage of the high transmission rates offered by these services.
Methods and systems are needed to make better use of available bandwidth.